


Nothing Is What It Seems

by Fairhaven74



Series: Done! [3]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Infidelity, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, OOC Gibbs, Open Relationships, Pre-Canon, Pre-Series, Same-Sex Marriage, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2018-12-07 04:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11615649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairhaven74/pseuds/Fairhaven74
Summary: Tony and Gibbs meet for the first time, not in an alley in Baltimore, but in a dingy bar.  Set in 1991, prior to Gibbs joining NIS but after he learns about Shannon and Kelly.This is the third in my Done! series and is a prequel to the first two stories.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine. Feedback is welcome.

Gibbs sat at the bar in a hole in the wall rat trap of a bar slash pool hall, nursing his drink. The bartender had threatened to cut him off already, so he wasn't in any hurry to finish his drink. His life was in shambles, and the bartender cared about his drinking too much. He didn't have a job, and his family was gone. Up until a month ago, his life was perfect. He had a loving wife, a perfect daughter, and a career he loved; what more could a man ask for but that. A month later all of it was gone. The only thing he had left was an empty house and a career an injury was forcing him out.

Raised voices near the pool tables drew him out of his morose thoughts. His gaze flew to the table closest to his position. A young man with brown hair was arguing with a man twice his size and twice his age. The kid wasn't small, but he was in danger of being pummeled by the other guy. The big man also had friends, and the kid appeared to be alone. Gibbs listened for a moment to see if the boy could talk his way out of the situation.

"Look, mister, I won, fair and square."

"You cheated," the man snapped.

"How would I cheat at pool?" the kid asked.

"I want my money back."

"No, it's mine. We made a bet. I won; you lost. I'm leaving," the kid said as he tried to push past the older man.

"Fine, keep the money; we could call it payment," the man said as he grabbed his crotch in an obscene gesture.

"I'm not that kind of guy and certainly not on the first date," the boy replied with a saucy grin and a wink.

Gibbs saw the tension the kid was trying to hide. The man grabbed the boy's arm and started to haul him towards the entrance of the bar. "Fuck," Gibbs swore under his breath, he couldn't let the kid get hurt or raped by those men. He stood and followed them towards the door, pulling his knife, he said in a low growly voice, "leave him alone."

"None of your business. Fuck off," the large guy said. Gibbs decided to nickname him stupid.

"Not gonna happen. Let the kid go, he beat you, like he said fair and square."

"Sure thing, right after I get what I want. He has a pretty mouth, don't you think."

The anger that had been below the surface came boiling to the surface. It radiated off him in waves, forcing Stupid's friends to back off and abandon their companion. Stupid, wasn’t as observant; faster than a snake, Gibbs had the big lug pushed up against the wall of the bar near the door with his knife pressing lightly into his Adam's apple. "Want to rethink that?" Gibbs asked with a sneer. The man swallowed, and Gibbs could feel a slight movement pushing his knife.

"Sure, keep the money, kid. You're right you won, like you said, fair and square."

"Better. Now, get the fuck out of my sight," Gibbs said as he pushed the man through the door. When he was sure the man was gone, he took the kid's hand and dragged him from the bar.

"Hey, as I said, I'm not that kind of guy," the boy said tugging against Gibbs' hold.

"I'm sure you're not, but I think it would be smart to get the hell out of that dive. I don't want those guys to come back with guns or more people," Gibbs said rolling his eyes at the boy.

"Oh, that makes sense. Um… Thanks for the rescue. My name's Tony, by the way."

"Gi…," Gibbs started, but something held him back from saying his last name. Shannon had called him Gibbs; she had also called him Gunny and Jethro. He couldn't see letting anyone call him those names again. No, that wasn't right either, it wasn't just anyone; it was this kid. He didn't want Tony to call him any of those names, and Leroy just smacked of his father. He couldn't think of the man right then, "Lee, my name's Lee."

"Um, Lee, my car is over there. You need a life?" Tony asked.

Gibbs thought about it; he had walked to the bar from his motel, "Yeah, I could. Thanks."

Tony pulled them towards a beat up old rust bucket of a car, at least that was what Gibbs thought it was until he reached it; turned out Tony had a rusted-out Mustang Bullitt.

"I know she doesn't look like much, but she sounds just like new."

Gibbs was shocked when Tony started the car, and it did sound good, "been working on fixing the car?"

"Yeah, I couldn't resist her. I got a great deal on her, too. Someday I plan on getting her painted the original green, just like in the movie," Tony replied dreamily.

"What movie?" Gibbs asked.

"Oh, come on, Lee, you have to know what movie this car is famous for?"

"Nope. Not much for movies," Gibbs said keeping a straight face.

"Steve McQueen… Bullitt?"

"Never heard of it," Gibbs said shrugging, but his lips twitched up, giving himself away.

"You jerk," Tony said laughing. "Where am I dropping you?" Tony asked.

"Motel… three blocks down."

"Okay," Tony said driving towards their destination.

As Tony pulled into the motel parking lot, Gibbs asked, "Why were you there, Tony?"

"Wanted to play pool. Didn't think I would run into trouble. I've played there before and never had a problem," Tony said shrugging.

"Shouldn't you be asking pretty girls out on dates instead of playing pool in some hole in the wall bar?"

"You have to have money to take girls out on dates, Lee."

"Is that what you were doing there? Making money?" Gibbs demanded.

"On pool, Lee, not with sex. I'm not a fucking hustler."

"I'm sorry, Tony, you are just a kid. Why aren't your parents helping you?"

"Why do you care?" Tony asked.

"Don't like to see a kid in trouble," Gibbs said.

"I'm not a kid."

"How old are you?" Gibbs asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Twenty-one," Tony replied.

"Try again," Gibbs snorted.

"Fine, eighteen," Tony said rolling his eyes and huffing at Lee.

"Well at least you are legal, and I'm not going to go to jail for sitting in the same car as you."

"What?" Tony asked confused.

Gibbs nodded towards the motel office where the night manager was watching them. "Probably thinks I'm bringing you back here to fuck."

"Oh," Tony said blushing. "Um, not that I'm opposed to the idea, but I think I want to get to know you better before I let you into my pants."

"I didn't mean… I… what the fuck?" Gibbs stuttered.

"What? I'd like to get to know you better. Take me out on a date," Tony said placing his warm hand on the back of Gibbs' neck and pulling the man, so their lips were just a hairs breath away.

"I'm too old for you," Gibbs tried feeling desire pooling in his belly.

"How old are you, Lee?" Tony asked breathily.

"Twenty-seven," Gibbs said.

"Only nine years older. I can live with it if you can, Lee," Tony said moving in to kiss Lee.

Gibbs lost all coherent thought as Tony's lips touched his. Tony could kiss, and he kissed Gibbs into a stupor.

"So, where are you going to take me tomorrow night, Lee?" Tony asked as he pulled back just enough to speak. Their faces were still close.

"Not from around here. Not sure what would be good," Gibbs whispered.

"Mm, my choice then, I'll pick you up at seven thirty," Tony said as he moved in again to kiss Gibbs.

"You don't even know my name, Tony."

"So, what's your name?" Tony asked huskily.

"Le… Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

"So, everyone calls you Lee?" Tony said smiling trying not to hum the theme to The Beverly Hillbillies.

"No, only you, Tony," Gibbs said.

"I'm special then?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, you are."

"Good. See you tomorrow, babe," Tony said leaving a confused and turned on Gibbs in his wake.

Babe? What the hell had Gibbs just committed too? Gibbs entered his room, he sat on the bed and put his head in his hands; that kid was dangerous. For a moment, Gibbs contemplated leaving right then, but something in his gut said to stay and see where things went with Tony. Gibbs pushed himself off the bed and headed to the bathroom to take a shower and jerk off to thoughts of Tony.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine. Feedback is welcome.  
> Gibbs is OOC in this chapter.

Gibbs sat on his bed in the motel room waiting for Tony to arrive. Gibbs was nervous and almost left town, but decided to trust his gut and have his date with the kid. Upon meeting Tony, Gibbs knew they would have a deep connection, and it terrified him. In just over six months, Gibbs' life was upside down, and everything he knew was gone. Everything he loved had vanished.

Gibbs jumped when the knock on his door happened. He stood and wiped his sweaty hands on his pants, grateful that he was wearing jeans instead of dress pants. He opened his door to find Tony standing there also wearing jeans and a green turtle neck sweater. Tony smiled at him, and in the dark of the evening, it was like a ray of sunlight. Gibbs’ knees went weak, and he couldn’t help but return the smile, even if his smile wasn’t as bright.

“Hey, you look hot,” Tony said.

“So, do you,” Gibbs said shyly. Great, Gibbs thought cynically, the kid wasn’t a nervous wreck.

“You ready to go, Lee?” Tony asked.

“Um, sure.”

“Come on,” Tony said taking Lee’s hand and dragging him out the door.

Gibbs was grateful he had his keys and wallet in his pockets. Tony opened the passenger door for Gibbs and waited until he was settled to shut it. Gibbs blinked at the action, did the kid think he was a girl?

They drove in silence until Tony pulled up to an Italian restaurant. The place looked like a dive, but Tony said, “I know it doesn’t look like much, but it is the best food I’ve had since Italy.”

“You visited Italy?” Gibbs asked.

“Yeah, just for a summer right before my senior year of high school. My dad’s family invited me, well my great-uncle asked me.”

Tony exited the car and opened Gibbs’ door; taking Gibbs’ hand, he led them into the restaurant.

“Marco!” Tony greeted the host enthusiastically.

“Tonio, my friend, it is good to see you. Who is your guest?” Marco asked.

“Lee, my date.”

Marco sized Gibbs up quickly, and said, “Much nicer to look at than your last date. Is he a keeper?”

Tony shook his head at Marco. Marco was first generation American, he moved to the United States as a young man and opened a restaurant after a few years. The man was old enough to be Tony’s grandfather but had a dirty mind. He was shorter than Tony by several inches, and he was starting to bald, but at sixty he acted more like he was thirty.

“Is my table ready, old man?” Tony asked.

“Who are you calling old, Tonio? I can still take you over my knee if I want,” Marco threatened good naturedly.

“I’d like to see you try,” Tony replied.

Marco huffed but grabbed two menus and escorted Tony and Gibbs to a table. After Marco had left them, Tony set his menu down and waited for Gibbs to read his. Tony knew what he wanted, but would let the other man pick his meal; Tony wasn’t that controlling. Tony had always used masks and deflection to protect himself after mother died. No, he used masks and deflection since before his mother died. His mother was an alcoholic who liked to dress him up in sailor suits to show him off to her friends. She drank his sea monkey’s thinking they were one of her drinks, but she also gave him his love of music and movies. She taught him to play the piano and how to hide from his father when necessary. Tony loved his mother, no he adored her, but he also was aware of her flaws and never put her on a pedestal.

His father, on the other hand, was an ass. Tony didn’t hate him, he loved the man, but never trusted him. His father was just as much of an alcoholic as his mother, but with a temper when he drank. Tony had been happy when at twelve his father shipped him off to military boarding school. From the age of twelve until eighteen, Tony hardly ever saw his father. When he did see him, it was always bad.

“Hey, you okay?” Lee asked.

“Sorry, lost in thought,” Tony said shaking his head to clear it from the past.

“Want to talk about it?” Lee asked.

“I don’t want to ruin our date.”

“Isn’t a first date all about getting to know each other?” Gibbs asked.

“Maybe, but I don’t want to scare you away.”

“I don’t scare easily, Tonio,” Lee said trying the nickname.

Tony shook his head at the nickname.

“No, how about, Nino?” Lee tried.

Tony again shook his head.

“Ant?”

Tony gave him a glare that could break a Marine.

“Um, Tone?” Lee tried one last time.

Tony’s beautiful smile spread across his face, “I love it, no one has ever called me that.”

“Good, we are even,” Lee said.

“Have you ever dated a man before, Lee?” Tony asked apropos of nothing.

Gibbs looked up from the menu and sighed, “That obvious?”

“No, just little things that I noticed.”

“What little things?” Gibbs asked.

“You seemed shocked when I asked you out. The kiss surprised you, but aroused you, too. The tan line on your finger,” Tony said pointing to Gibbs’ left ring finger.

Gibbs was silent for a bit too long, but before it became completely uncomfortable, their waiter arrived. Once their orders were taken, and the waiter departed; Tony spoke again, “You don’t need to answer my question, Lee.”

“No, it’s only fair. You should know what you are getting, Tone.”

“What am I getting, Lee?”

“A broken man.”

“I doubt that, Lee. My mother died when I was nine. She was an alcoholic and emotionally abusive, but I loved her. When she wasn’t drunk, she was fun to be with, and she taught me all about music and movies. My father is an alcoholic and was physically abusive when drunk, and emotionally distant when sober. I love him, but I will never trust him. My childhood was hell, Lee. I’ve reinvented myself every time I arrive at a new place just to protect myself. When I met you, something changed. I want to be the real me with you, Lee. You can be the real you, with me,” Tony said.

Gibbs looked down at his hand after Tony’s confession and rubbed his finger where his wedding ring once sat. Looking up into Tony’s eyes he said, “Can we talk about me in private?”

“Of course, Lee. I won’t push you for details until you are ready to talk.”

During the rest of their dinner they only spoke of superficial topics, sports and hobbies topped the list. It wasn’t until Tony was pulling up to Gibbs’ motel that Gibbs asked, “Do you want to come in?”

“To talk?” Tony asked.

“Yeah, I’m not sure I’m ready for much more than kissing with a guy, Tone.”

“Fair enough. Yeah, I’d like to continue talking to you, Lee.”

Now that Tony and Gibbs were alone, Gibbs didn’t quite know how to begin his story.

“Tell me why you said you were broken, Lee?”

“My life is falling apart; everything I had is gone.”

“What did you have?”

“A beautiful wife and daughter. A career that I loved.”

“Lee, if you want to have a fling, I can do that, and we don’t have to share our pasts. If you want more than I need to know what happened, but I’m willing to take this slow,” Tony said.

Gibbs thought about Tony’s offer; they could just have a fling with no strings attached, or he could open up to the man and maybe have a relationship. He didn’t want to be alone the rest of his life, but starting a relationship with an eighteen-year-old seemed doomed from the outset. “What do you want, Tone?”

“I’d like to try and see where we go, but I wouldn’t say no to just a fling.”

“You should know the truth before you decide,” Gibbs said.

“All right, what happened?”

“I met this vibrant, feisty, red-head when I was eighteen. Shannon had all these rules about life; she even asked me if I was a lumberjack because she didn’t date lumberjacks. I was on my way to boot camp; I had just joined the Marines and was leaving on the train when we met. I convinced her to give me her address so I could write to her while I was away. We wrote every chance we could, and by the time I finished boot camp, I asked her to marry me. We got married and almost five years ago had a beautiful daughter, Kelly. Kelly, Shannon, and the Marine Corp were everything to me until I was injured. I was in a coma for a few days, and when I awoke, I was informed that my wife and daughter were in a car accident. I shipped home to find an empty house and divorce papers. Shannon witnessed a drug dealer killing a Marine near base one day. She was willing to testify, and NIS assigned an agent to protect her; they didn’t count on the dealer to try and kill her. While on the way to the store, the NIS agent was shot, the bullet hit his arm causing the car to lose control and slam into a tree. Shannon and Kelly were injured, but the agent was killed. Shannon didn’t trust NIS to protect her anymore and demanded better protection, or she wouldn’t testify. NIS and the prosecutor involved WitSec, and they offered to relocate Shannon after she testified. She agreed,” Gibbs stopped to calm his nerves.

“Why did she ask for a divorce? Why didn’t you join her when they relocated her?” Tony asked.

“I tried. I begged Shannon to let me join Kelly and her, but she said that I would always love the Corp more than them. Shannon said that I could never be happy living in some small town or a large city and not being a sniper.”

“Did you try to get visitation with Kelly?”

“Yeah, but when they explained the dangers to Shannon and Kelly, I dropped it. I didn’t want my little girl hurt.”

“I’m sorry Lee.”

“So, now that you know my past, if you don't want to date anymore, I will understand.”

“Whoa, now,” Tony said standing from the chair he chose to sit in and crossed the room to where Lee was sitting on the bed. “Your past is not something that will scare me away. You had a bad bout of luck, but that doesn’t make you broken or unlovable, Lee. I’d like to continue seeing you if you want.”

“I’d like that, Tone. How do you feel about long-distance relationships?” Lee asked.

“Why?”

“I have a job offer for NIS.”

“They want you as an agent?”

“Yeah, an Agent Mike Franks offered me a job; said he needed a new probie.”

“Where’s this job?”

“D.C. area.”

“Will you let me come visit during my summer break?”

“Yeah.”

Tony leaned in towards Lee and kissed him gently, “Yeah, I don’t mind a long-distance relationship.”

Gibbs licked his lips, “That’s good.”

Tony chuckled, “Was Shannon your first, Lee?”

Gibbs dropped his eyes, unable to look at Tony, “Yeah,” he whispered.

Tony bit his lip and asked, “how long since your divorce?”

“Six months. I went back to the Corp for a few months, but then I was injured in my shoulder, and that put me on medical leave. Franks offered me the job while on leave, and I think I want to take it. I need a change.”

“You haven’t had sex with anyone since Shannon, have you?”

“No, I didn’t feel right about it.”

“What about now, with me?” Tony asked.

“I don’t understand why, but I feel drawn to you, Tony. I want to try this relationship thing with you, but I…” Gibbs said trailing off.

“Don’t have a clue how?”

“Yeah, something like that.”

“Don’t worry, babe, I got you covered,” Tony said as he pushed Lee onto his back and kissed him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine. Feedback is welcome (Just be polite).

Tony slowly drove down the street looking for the address Lee had given him. It was eight months since they had seen each other and Tony was excited. He missed his boyfriend even if they spoke on the phone as much as possible. Unfortunately, it wasn’t as often as Tony would have liked, between Lee’s work schedule, and Tony’s school commitments.

Finding the address, Tony parked his car. He noticed two vehicles that could not be his boyfriend’s as neither was a truck. Frowning, Tony exited his car and popped his trunk; he grabbed his bags and walked the short path to the house. Tony was staying with Lee for his summer break, and he hoped to find a job that would cover his bills for the next year, so he didn’t have to sell his sperm anymore. The first time he had made a ‘deposit,’ he wasn’t bothered, but over the last few times, he became uncomfortable with the idea.

Standing on the front porch, Tony rose his hand and knocked on the front door. A few moments later, Lee opened the door.

“Hey, DiNozzo, you made it,” Lee said.

“Yeah, I did,” Tony said slightly confused by Lee’s behavior.

“Well, don’t stand out there, come in side.”

Tony entered the house to find two other men sitting in Lee’s living room nursing bottles of beer.

“I’ll show you where you can put your bags,” Lee said.

Tony nodded to the two men and followed his boyfriend up the stairs. Once upstairs, Lee showed Tony to a bedroom decorated in neutral colors. Lee held his finger to his lips, shushing Tony’s question as he closed the door to the room.

“I’m sorry, Tone but they don’t know about us, and it would be best if they didn’t figure it out yet,” Lee said.

Tony set his bags down and crossed his arms over his chest, “Are you ashamed of me?” he asked.

“No, Tone.”

“What’s the problem then?”

“One of the two men downstairs is my boss, Mike Franks, and the other guy is Tobias Fornell. Fornell works for the FBI, and I secured you a paid internship with him for the summer.”

“You did?” Tony asked his eyes widening in astonishment.

“Yeah, I wanted it to be a surprise. You’re not mad, are you?” Gibbs asked unsure of his decision.

Tony saw Lee’s uncertainty and moved to envelop him in his arms. He hugged him tightly, and whispered in his ear, “No, babe, I’m not mad.

“You looked pissed, Tony.”

“I’m sorry, Lee,” Tony said pulling back enough to gaze into the other man’s eyes. “I was worried that you changed your mind about us; you called me DiNozzo when I arrived.”

“Sorry,” Gibbs said again.

“Don’t, I understand. Come on; we should head downstairs before they become suspicious.”

Tony and Gibbs trotted down the stairs to find Franks and Fornell in the same spots they left them. Tony approached the two men and introduced himself, “Hello, I’m Anthony DiNozzo, Jr. Call me Tony.”

“DiNozzo,” the older of the two said.

“Hey, kid, I’m Tobias Fornell. I guess you’ll be working with me.”

“Yeah, Gibbs mentioned something about an internship?” Tony questioned.

“Yep, you lucked out, kid.”

“How so?” Tony asked.

“Normally, our intern programs are full by now, but we had an unexpected opening.”

“Yeah, I know. I applied when Gibbs said I could stay with him this summer.”

“Read your application; it’s lucky you applied when you did. Gibbs vouching for you helped secure the position.”

“Well, it’s a good thing that I know him then.”

“How’d you meet Gibbs, kid?” Franks asked.

Gibbs tried not to panic at Franks question, but Tony gave the older man his best cocky smile, and said, “Oh, our families are old friends, and when Gibbs heard that I needed a place to stay for the summer, he offered.”

“Convenient,” Franks said glaring at Tony.

Great, Tony thought, an alpha male pissing contest; Tony hated those, even if he won them frequently. Tony wanted to posture aggressively, but he didn’t for Lee’s sake. “Yeah, it was,” Tony said brightly.

Franks stood and moved slightly towards Tony, just enough to try and show dominance, “See you Monday, Probie,” he said to Gibbs as he glared at Tony.

“Yeah, boss. See you Monday,” unsure of Mike’s behavior.

Fornell stood right after Franks did and shook Tony’s hand, saying, “Gibbs has all your paper work, Kid. See you Monday, don’t be late.”

“Not a chance, Agent Fornell,” Tony piped up as the two men made to leave the house.

Once the door was shut and locked, Gibbs gave Tony an inquiring look.

“What?” Tony asked amusement evident in his voice.

“What the hell was that between you and Franks?”

“Alpha pissing contest,” Tony said shrugging.

“I got that, but why?” Gibbs questioned.

“Franks doesn’t like another Alpha playing in his sandbox,” Tony said shrugging.

“You’re an Alpha?” Gibbs said chuckling as he turned his back to Tony and headed towards his kitchen.

Tony had Gibbs’ body pressed against the wall near the kitchen so fast, Gibbs didn’t have time to react. Tony used his slightly taller and bulkier frame to hold Lee in place as he growled in his ear, “Yeah, I am, babe.” Tony turned Lee around to face him and pinned his hands above his head. He lowered his face to Lee’s and kissed him hard and demanding. Lee moaned into the kiss and thrust his rapidly hardening cock against Tony’s equally hardening dick. Satisfied, Tony pulled back and smiled at his boyfriend, “I missed you, Lee,” he said.

“Tony, please,” Lee whimpered.

“Please what, Lee?”

“Please,” Gibbs tried again to get more friction on his painfully hard cock.

“Nuh-uh, babe, you have to ask,” Tony said holding Lee firmly against the wall. During the two weeks Tony and Lee spent together in Ohio was filled with hand jobs, a few blow jobs, and a memorable night of frontage, but no penetrative sex. Tony wanted it, God he wanted it, but he sensed that Lee wasn’t ready for that, so he backed off and stuck to less frightening activities.

“Make me come, Tone,” Lee begged.

“Do you think can, with just us, kissing?” Tony asked.

Lee whined.

“Shush, baby, I’ve got you,” Tony said as he moved his hands down to undo Lee’s belt and pants. He thrust one hand inside Gibbs’ boxers and wrapped it around his cock. Tony leaned into Gibbs and hovering near their mouths; he said, “Is this what you wanted, baby?”

Tony tightened his grip on Lee’s shaft and held it; Lee started to thrust into Tony’s hand. “That’s it, baby. Feels good, doesn’t it.” Gibbs’ words were cut-off by Tony’s mouth devouring his; their tongs met in a dance for dominance, and Tony won when Lee gave a muffled shout of pleasure as he came over Tony’s hand. Tony kissed Lee through his orgasm, as he pulled back, he licked his lips and said, “Better?”

All Gibbs could do was nod his head in agreement.

Later that evening, with Gibbs pinning Tony to the bed, he said, “So, who’s the Alpha now?”

Tony chuckled as he flipped their bodies and had a shocked Lee underneath him.

“Fuck!” Lee said grumbling.

“Baby, I know you like me pinning you to the bed. I can feel it,” Tony said.

Lee started to fight Tony in earnest, so Tony let him go and sat at the end of the bed. He looked at his lover in concern, “What’s wrong, Lee?” Tony asked, no longer playing.  

“I don’t know how to handle this,” Lee replied.

“What ‘this’ are you referring too?” Tony asked, concerned that Lee was having second thoughts about their relationship.

“Being submissive,” Lee said through clenched teeth.

Tony sighed, he figured this would become an issue between the two men. “Lee, you are not a submissive, and I’m not a dom. I’ll admit that I’m aggressive in bed, and I prefer to be on top more often than bottoming, but I like both. Our enjoyment of bedroom activities does not and will not translate into our daily interactions. I want an equal relationship, Lee.”

“But I became hard from you pinning me to the bed, and the wall,” Lee mumbled angrily.

“Oh, babe, how many people have you had sex with?” Tony asked, already knowing the answer.

“Just you and Shannon.”

“Right, and were you aggressive with Shannon?”

Gibbs’ first response was to say no, but after careful thought, he said, “Oh, shit.”

Tony could tell when Lee realized he might have a kink. He waited for Lee to say more.

“Shannon was… No, I wasn’t aggressive with Shannon in bed. I never thought about it, but she was always…” Gibbs trailed off.

“She was the aggressive one, right, Lee?”

“Yes,” Gibbs said, closing his eyes in shame.

“Oh, baby,” Tony said as he wrapped his arms around Lee. “There is nothing to be ashamed of Lee.”

“I’m a freak, Tony,” Gibbs said struggling to get free from his lover’s arms.

“No, you are human. Sweetheart, just because you like a particular activity in bed, does not make you weak or wrong. I think Shannon saw something in you and exploited it. Outside of the bedroom, what was your relationship like?”

Lee stopped struggling and thought about Tony’s question. The man was understanding, so he wanted to give him a fair answer. “She was demanding inside and outside the bedroom. I never thought about it before; I just accepted her behavior.”

“She would push you for things you didn’t like or want to do, right?”

“How did you know?”

“Because I could do the same thing to you, baby. I won’t because I’m not an asshole,” Tony said as he shifted them onto their sides and spooned Gibbs’ back.

“Do you want to know what I thought when we met in that bar?” Tony asked.

Lee just nodded.

“You smell good,” Tony said nuzzling the back of Lee’s neck.

“You thought I smelled good?” Gibbs questioned enjoying Tony’s attention.

“No, I thought you were lonely. I thought you needed someone to love you; to care for you. I knew you were a good man, who deserved to have love, and I love you, Lee,” Tony confessed.

“Tone,” Gibbs started to say.

“Shush, I know you aren’t ready to say it back to me, Lee. I wanted you to know how I fell about you, and that I’m not leaving you. I’ll never leave you willing, Lee.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was getting too long, so I decided to split it in two. The next chapter will be the day after Gibbs' revelation and his 'morning after' thoughts. I know most like Gibbs as the uber dominate male, but I started to think about it and realized the women he fell for were all strong domineering women. They used his chivalry against him in many cases, in my opinion. Sorry for making Shannon a bitch in this story, but I wanted to do something different, and you usually read her as a saint.
> 
> P.S. I edited the first two chapters for minor mistakes. I'll probably do the same to this chapter tomorrow, so if you find a glaring mistake, please let me know (politely) and I'll fix it, thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine. Feedback is welcome. Sorry RL has been busy.

Gibbs woke slowly, warm and secure in Tony’s arms. He didn’t want to move from his lover’s arms. Gibbs thought back to the previous night’s conversation, and his eyes widened in shock and understanding. He narrowed his eyes and elbowed his boyfriend in the ribs. He smirked when he heard Tony yelp in pain.

“What the fuck was that for, Lee?” Tony said, angrily.

“For being an asshole. You didn’t need rescuing from that bar. You could have put those jerks down with little effort, and I want to know how? I’m a trained Marine, and you pinned me to the bed. So, Tony, tell me how you learned to do that?”

Tony sighed. He scooted up the bed to sit with his back to the headboard. Gibbs followed him and leaned against the headboard next to him.

“When I was twelve, my dad sent me to military boarding school. I was small for my age, but I was even smaller for my grade. Some of the older boys would pick on me when they knew no one was paying attention. I lived in fear for six months, until one of my instructors caught several other kids tormenting me. He put a stop to it and took me under his wing. Bill is a retired Marine, a tough son-of-a-bitch; he showed me how to defend myself against bigger and better-trained people. Bill is a great guy; I still talk to him frequently. Bill was there for me when my father wasn’t.”

“I’m glad you had someone to help defend you, Tone. Why didn’t you tell me this sooner?”

“I’m used to hiding behind masks to protect myself, Lee. You were right, I could have extracted myself from that bar without your help, but I’m glad you stepped up to them for me,” Tony said as he kissed his lover.

“Why did your father send you to a military boarding school at twelve?”

“He’s an asshole,” Tony said shrugging.

“Not an answer, Tone.”

“Fine. After my mom died, dad remarried several times, and his wife at the time hated me. I was smarter than she and her kid put together.   She convinced him to send me to the school so I could learn my place in life; that just because I was smart didn’t mean I was special. She is a bitch.”

“You were in sixth grade, Tony, what could you have said to this woman for her to hate you that much?” Gibbs asked suspiciously.    

“Ninth grade,” Tony mumbled.

“Excuse me?”

“I was in ninth grade at twelve, Lee. I just finished my junior year of college.”

“How smart are you Tony?”

“I’m a genius, Lee. Certified,” Tony said sighing.

Gibbs sat in silence too long that Tony worried Lee was contemplating dumping him. “You’re mad at me,” Tony said.

“No, just processing. I’m dating a genius. I’m dating a genius with better hand to hand fighting skills than mine. What do you see in me, Tone?”

Tony sighed, he straddled his lover’s lap and forced Lee to look into his eyes, “I see a man who rescued a kid he didn’t know from danger. You are a good man, Lee.”

“Tony, you could have anyone, but you are settling for me,” Gibbs said.

“Damn it, Lee, I’m not settling. I’m in love with you. I want to be with you. I don’t care if you aren’t a genius, you’re what I want. Now, what do you want for breakfast?”

“Um,” Lee said glancing down at Tony’s erection.

“Oh, you can have that all day, after we eat. I plan on keeping you in bed all day since we have work tomorrow, babe,” Tony smirked.

***

Tony sat at the desk Fornell had given him a month ago transcribing Agents Sacks and Markel’s notes. He was confident that Fornell wanted the two agents to do this job, but they had handed the work off onto Tony. Tony snickered quietly to himself as he thought about the nicknames he had given Sacks and Markel; Slacks and Mackerel. Tony learned that working as a paid intern for the FBI meant he was a glorified gofer, but it paid well.  

He just finished printing the last of Slacks’ notes and was compiling them when he noticed something familiar. He quickly grabbed Markel’s notes and reread them finding what he was looking for that he remembered. Seizing his highlighter, he marked the relevant points and found the cold case files he was reviewing and found the similar information. He copied the document and again highlighted the significant points and took his find to Fornell. Knocking on the agent’s office door, he waited to be noticed.

“DiNozzo, is there a problem?” Fornell asked.

“I was transcribing Agents Sacks and Markel’s notes when I noticed a common thread with a cold case I was reviewing. Um, here,” Tony said as he thrust the papers into Fornell’s face.

Fornell blinked. He took the papers and reviewed the highlighted portions quickly catching what Tony found. “Good catch, kid. Finish sorting those files I gave you earlier, and DiNozzo,” Fornell said waiting for Tony to acknowledge him, “the next time another agent tries to pawn their work off on you, come to me first.”

“Got it, boss,” Tony said giving Fornell a perfect salute.

Tony returned to his desk hearing Fornell shout for Slacks and Mackerel.

***

“That boy of yours is a wonder,” Fornell said to Gibbs while they sat at their favorite bar having a drink on a Friday night.

“He’s not my boy, Tobias,” Gibbs groused.

“Yeah, whatever, I’m still recommending he be accepted into FLETC when he graduates,” Fornell grinned at his friend.

Gibbs cringed, “Tony graduates next year, Tobias.”

“Huh?”

“Yeah, he’s starting his senior year of college in the fall. You’ll have to wait until he finishes his Master’s before you can recruit him,” Gibbs chuckled.

“Well, I’ll still recruit him. So, what’s between the two of you?” Fornell asked.

“We’re friends, and he needed a place to stay for the summer, why?”

“Franks thinks you two are fucking is all.”

“What the hell,” Gibbs said choking on his beer.

“Just be careful around Franks, Jethro,” Fornell said, shrugging he tossed a few bills on the bar and stood. “I need to head home; are you leaving soon?”

“Yeah,” Gibbs said standing and tossing his own money onto the bar.

***

Tony stood in front of Lee and smiled at his lover. He didn’t want to leave, but school started in a week, and he needed to return to Ohio and settle in before classes began. Something was weighing on Lee’s mind the last few weeks, but all the cajoling on Tony’s part couldn’t pry it out of the other man. Tony finally let it drop, but he hadn’t forgotten about it.

“I will be back, Lee.”

“I know, Tony.”

Tony bit his lower lip as he thought about what he wanted to offer his boyfriend, “Lee, will you do something for me?”

“Anything, Tone.”

“If you meet a woman you want to fuck, do it.”

“What the hell, Anthony?” Lee exclaimed.

Tony crowded Lee against a wall, bracing his arms, so they framed the other man’s head, “Lee, you have only ever slept with two people; Shannon and me. I want you to experience life a bit more. I’m not saying go out of your way to find a woman to sleep with, but if you meet one you like, don't feel that you can’t.”

“I can’t cheat on you, Tony,” Lee said shaking his head.

“I’m sort of giving you permission, Lee. If it makes you feel better, I’ll give you some rules to follow.”

“Rules?”

“Yeah, rules. One: no fucking another man. Two: no fucking a woman in our bed,” Tony said nuzzling Gibbs’ neck. He continued, “three: no fucking without a condom. Four: you better call me after you are done fucking her. Five: if you fall in love, you tell me.”

“That’s it?”

“For now.”

“What about you, Tone? Do these rules apply to you?”

“Of course, babe,” Tony said smiling and kissed Lee.

“Why?”

“Why the permission or why the rules?”

“Both.”

"Eventually, you will start looking for something different because you haven’t had the experience and you are young, Lee.”

“I’m older than you, Anthony.”

“But not as experienced with sex or relationships as I am, Lee.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, and that is for another day. As for the rules, I think we need them. Without the rules, we will end up hurting each other. I have to go, Lee,” Tony said looking at his watch.

“I love you, Tone,” Lee said.

Tony beamed at him, “love you, too.”

Kissing Gibbs goodbye, he jumped into his car and left his lover.

Gibbs closed the door and leaned his forehead against it, “we’ll hurt each other even with the rules, Tone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't agree with Tony's point of view about infidelity.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine. Feedback is welcome. Sorry for being away for so long, but RL is just getting in my way of writing. I apologize to anyone I have not responded to in the comments. I'm trying to get caught up.

Gibbs was pissed at Tony. Tony was supposed to come home for Christmas, but instead, he was headed to Cancun with his frat brothers for the Christmas holiday. So instead of waiting at their house for his lover to come home, he was sitting in a bar waiting for his boss to arrive. Franks had invited him out for a few drinks, and Gibbs didn’t see a reason not to accept. He felt a heavy hand on his shoulder, he turned to find Franks.

“Hey, boss. What’s your poison?” he asked the other man.

“Bourbon.”

“Not sure how you drink that shit, boss.”

“An acquired taste, Probie. Come on, let’s find a table where we can talk.”

Gibbs grabbed his beer and followed Franks to a table in a semi-dark corner of the bar.

“What you want to talk about, boss?”

“Your boyfriend.”

“Excuse me?”

“DiNozzo.”

“Is not my boyfriend. He is just a family friend.”

“Sure, and I have some ocean front property in Montana to sell you.”

Gibbs closed his eyes.

“Probie, you need to break it off with him. This relationship isn’t going anywhere.”

Gibbs heard the disdain in Franks’ voice; Gibbs was pissed at Tony, but he still loved him, “it’s none of your business, boss.”

“I know you lost your family, but shacking up with some college hustler isn’t going to make everything better, Gunny.”

“He is not a hustler, and again it is none of your business.”

“If he isn’t leading you on, where is he? It’s almost Christmas; shouldn’t he be here with you?” Franks said standing from the table when he was a beautiful redheaded woman sauntering towards their area. “Think about it, Probie. Ma’am,” Franks said as he left the two alone.

The woman held out her hand to Gibbs, “Diane,” she said.

“Gibbs,” he replied.

“Funny first name,” she gave him a flirty smile.

“It’s my last name, Diane,” he said trying not to roll his eyes at the woman.

Diane sat down at the table forcing Gibbs to scoot over to make room for her. She grabbed his hand and entwined their fingers and smiled at him. She was his type; red hair, beautiful, and bossy, but he wasn’t looking for a Shannon replacement, he had Tony. He carefully extracted his hand from hers and gave her a polite smile, “I’m seeing someone,” he told her.

“Too bad. How about we just have a few drinks and talk; no strings.”

He thought about it, he was lonely and didn’t want to go home to an empty house, he shrugged, inviting her to stay and chat.

***

Tony felt guilty, he should have informed Lee of his plans, but he didn’t want to get his lover’s hopes up for celebrating Christmas together. Tony’s plans for the holiday had been shot to hell when he received a call from a lawyer in New York. Turned out his mother left him a nice healthy trust fund that he was entitled to receive a monthly payment from until he reached thirty then he would gain control of his full trust. The second surprise came in the form of a trust fund from his maternal grandparents, apparently started when he was born. He would not gain access to the money until he was thirty, but when he did would never need to work again.

He opened the front door to the house and entered, shocked to find a woman’s pair of panties on the banister. The flash of jealousy that coursed through his system was tempered with the knowledge that he had given Lee his permission to fuck a woman if he found one; he just hoped he wouldn’t lose his boyfriend to said woman. He quietly walked up the stairs, reaching the guest room he carefully pushed the door open enough to see his lover and the mystery woman. What he saw stunned him, Lee was on his back with a blindfold on and his hands tied to the headboard of the bed. The woman riding him that Lee brought home was riding him, but something wasn’t right with the picture; they had spoken about playing in bed, and Lee was adamant that he never wanted to be tied up. Typically, Tony would have left the room and waited until they finished, but his gut was telling him that Lee probably didn’t want this to happen the way it was.

“Hey!” Tony shouted at the woman.

She stuttered and stopped her motion, but didn’t move from her place on top of his boyfriend. “Who are you?” she asked in a near panic.

“Doesn’t matter, but I suggest you get the hell off him and out of this house before I call the cops on you.”

“Why would you call the police for?” she asked, although, she did move off Lee.

Lee began to struggle in his bonds, so Tony moved over to him and began to untie him while he answered the woman, “assault.”

“I didn’t assault him, it was consensual,” she said as she grabbed what clothes she could find and started to dress.

“I doubt it, but I also don’t think that Gibbs wants this to get around, so I suggest you leave and don’t look back, now get the hell out.”

Once the woman left, Tony started to hush talk to his boyfriend, “it’s just me, babe. The bitch is gone. Here, I’m going to remove the blindfold.”

Lee blinked his eyes open slowly once the blindfold was removed and he almost didn’t look at Tony, but instead of turning away he said, “I’m so sorry, Tony. I didn’t.”

Tony cut Lee off, “don’t. We can talk later after you have had a shower and some sleep. Come on, let’s get you cleaned up, and we can crawl into bed together and sleep for a few hours, okay?”

Lee just nodded.

***

It was late, after their shower, Tony made Lee crawl into bed, and he wrapped himself around his exhausted lover. Tony was pissed, but not at Lee, he was pissed at himself. He thought he could handle Lee sleeping with some random woman; unfortunately, reality and theory were two different things. A small part of him wanted to retaliate and find some one-night stand to fuck, but the larger part of him knew that wouldn’t solve their problems.

In truth, Tony figured Lee would find some pretty woman and fuck her once or twice and find that it wasn’t what he wanted anymore; he hoped that it would end Lee’s insecurities about their relationship, but now he was certain that it probably just reinforced them. Tony snuggled into Lee more and tried to let his mind clear and drift into sleep.

Tony awoke to find Lee watching him; he smiled at him as he stroked his cheek, “hey.”

“Hey, back,” Lee replied.

“Was what I walked in on last night consensual, Lee?”

“Yes… No… I don’t know, Tony.”

“Tell me what happened.”

“I had gone out to have a few drinks with Franks; I was upset that you wouldn’t make Christmas with me and not thinking too clearly. He said some things about you, and at first, I didn’t listen to him, but when he left Diane came over and started to chat me up. I told her I was seeing someone and she of backed off, but the drunker I got, the more what Franks said made sense to me. I’m sure I brought her back here to have sex, but I know I didn’t consent to be tied up or blindfolded. I don’t remember that happening. I remember kissing her in the living room and moving upstairs to the guest room, but after that, it’s a blank until you showed up. I’m sorry, Tony. Are you going to break up with me? Oh, God, that sounds like I’m in high school.”

“I’m not dumping you, Lee. This is partly my fault, too. I didn’t think I was quite that jealous, and I should never have said I would be all right with you sleeping with someone else. I don’t know what Diane was up to, but whatever Franks said wasn’t true, Lee. I should have also told you the truth of why I might not make Christmas.”

“You weren’t planning on traveling with your frat brothers?”

Tony gave him a sad smile and told him about the call from the lawyer and his trust funds.

“So, miscommunication all around?” Gibbs asked when Tony was done.

“Yeah, look, Lee, I can’t handle you sleeping with someone else. If that is a deal breaker for us, then I’ll understand; I won’t be happy, but I will understand. I know being with a man is all new to you and if you want to go back to your…” Lee shut him up with a kiss.

“I don’t want anyone but you, Tony. This stupid incident with Diane proved that to me. I love you, and I can’t imagine my life without you in it. Please forgive me?”

“I forgive you if you’ll forgive me for being an ass and too young?”

“I forgive you. We can make this work, Tony.”

“Yeah, we can and will.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine. Feedback is welcome.

Tony hated this; he was in excruciating pain. His potential sports career was over, and he wouldn’t see his lover until the summer. He was waiting to call Lee and tell him about his leg and the change of plans until his boyfriend was done work, but it was another blow to their already fragile relationship.

After the Christmas debacle, Tony had returned to school with the promise to keep it in his pants and spend every break he could with Lee, but now his plans were dashed, and he would have to postpone asking his boyfriend an important question.

***

Gibbs walked into his house just as the phone began to ring. Running to answer it, “Gibbs.”

“Hey, babe, did you just get home?”

“Yeah, I did. It’s good to hear your voice, Tony.”

“I miss you, babe.”

“I miss you, too. What’s wrong Tony?” Gibbs heard the stress in Tony’s voice.

“Remember that big game I was telling you about?”

“Yeah, with all the scouts. I wanted to come, but work. I guess it didn’t go well?”

“That was awesome up until another player plowed into me and broke my leg. I’m done playing for the year, and I won’t ever play professionally. It was a career ending injury, Lee.”

“Shit, what will you do?”

“Let it heal and finish my degrees. Probably join the police force once I’m old enough, that was partly my plan if I didn’t make it in sports professionally, but I didn’t think it would happen so soon.”

“It’ll be fine, Tony.”

“I know, the rest of the bad news is that I won’t make it home until summer. The doctor doesn’t want me to travel until then.”

“I’ll come to you, then. I have plenty of vacation time.”

“Yeah, you would do that?”

“Yes, I’ll take a week and come see you there, and in the summer, I’ll take another week when you come here.”

“Okay. I’m still in the hospital, but they expect me to be released in the next couple of days. I’ll call you when I get back to my place.”

“Alright, I love you, Tony.”

“Love you, too.”

***

Lee’s skin was slick with perspiration as he rode Tony hard. It was Spring Break and the first time they had seen each other since Christmas. Tony was on his back since his knee was still healing; Tony tried to coax Lee into fucking him, but his lover wouldn’t do it. Tony’s hands were gripping Lee’s hips hard, hard enough to leave marks but not bruise.

“Fuck!” Tony shouted as he came unbidden.

Lee followed him over the precipice, shooting come across Tony’s chest and belly. Lee slumped down on top of his lover and kissed his chest. Both men breathed heavily enjoying the endorphins that sex released into their systems.

Tony didn’t want Lee to return home, but he had a flight to catch on Saturday, and it was already Wednesday. Tony rolled them, so his lover was underneath him and felt himself slip from the other man’s body. Tony straddled Lee and reached into the nightstand next to the bed in the hotel room they were staying at. Tony didn’t have an apartment in Ohio, so he booked a hotel suite for Lee’s trip to see him since Tony couldn’t make it to Virginia.

“I was going to ask you over Christmas, but the time didn’t seem right,” he said breathing deeply. “Leroy Jethro Gibbs, will you marry me?” Tony asked opening the small black velvet box to reveal a black metal ring.

Gibbs pulled the ring out of the box and carefully inspected it. He quirked an eyebrow at his lover when he saw the inscription on the inside of the ring.

Tony just shrugged and scooted back so Gibbs could sit up.

“Yes,” Lee said and kissed Tony.

Tony pulled back and smiled pressing their foreheads together, “Semper Fidelis,” he said.

“Semper Fidelis,” Lee repeated.

***

Exhaustion was pulling Gibbs under as he sat on his couch in the living room. It was a long hard case that he and Franks had just closed and all Gibbs wanted to do was sleep for a week. Too tired to climb the stairs to his bedroom, Gibbs toed off his shoes and swung his legs up onto his couch. He grabbed the afghan he kept draped over the back of his couch and threw it over his body. Closing his eyes, he allowed pleasant memories of his last time with Tony fill his mind as sleep dragged him under.

Bang

Bang

Gibbs rolled off the couch and landed on the floor taking cover until he realized the noise was someone knocking loudly on his front door. Untangling himself from the afghan and getting to his feet, he stormed to his front door ready to give the interloper a piece of his mind. Angrily ripping the door open, he found Diane, a pregnant Diane, on his front porch. He blinked at her and then slammed the door in her face. Taking a deep cleansing breath, he opened the door just as she was about to knock again.

“Is that any way to greet the mother of your unborn child,” she said quirking an eyebrow at him.

“No, we used condoms; I found them in the trash when I was cleaning up after I woke up the next day,” Gibbs gritted out.

“Sorry to disappoint you, Jethro, but one must have broken,” she said as she pushed past him into the house.

“What do you want Diane?”

“Well, I thought you would like the opportunity to ask me to marry you,” she said, the smile she gave him would have terrified a shark.

“And why would I marry you?” he asked.

“So, you can see your child.”

“Blackmail. I don’t think so, Diane. I’ll just demand a paternity test and ask for joint custody of our kid if the child is even mine.”

“You can try, but no judge will give you joint custody of this baby.”

“Why not?”

“You have a dangerous job, Jethro. Just do the right thing and marry me.”

Gibbs closed his eyes, when he opened them, he looked Diane straight in the face and said, “no.”

“What?” she replied shocked he told her no.

“I can’t marry you, and I won’t let you use our kid or any kid as leverage against me, Diane.”

“If this is about some idea of true love, don’t worry about it, I won’t involve myself in your personal life if you don’t involve yourself in mine.”

“It’s not just about that, Diane. I can’t marry you because I’m already married.”

“You said you were single when we met!” she squawked at him.

“No, I said I was seeing someone. You apparently took that to mean I wanted to take you home and fuck you.”

“You did take me home and fuck me, Jethro. You cheated on your wife; how do you think she will take the news of you having a baby with some other woman?” she said, thinking she had Gibbs over a barrel.

“Already knows about you. I plan on telling my spouse all about what you have suggested; I doubt it will go over well. Now get out of my house. You’ll be hearing from my lawyer, Diane.”

***

Tony entered the house to find Lee looking as if someone killed his dog. He dropped his bag and went straight to his husband’s side.

“What’s wrong, babe?”

“Diane.”

The one name Tony hoped never to hear again. “What did she do, Lee?”

“Showed up here six months pregnant and claiming the kid is mine.”

“Shit. Could it be true?”

“You saw the evidence of the condoms, but I don’t fully remember that night, Tony. I wish I never spoke to that woman. I can’t do this again, Tony. I can’t lose another child. Letting Kelly go nearly broke me; if Diane keeps me away from this kid, I’m not sure what I’ll do.”

“You’ll survive, babe. We’ll hire a lawyer and sue for joint custody, Lee. We will work this out.”

“I want a paternity test. I won’t believe the kid is mine until I see the results.”

“Of course, babe. We’ll work it out, I promise.”

A little over three months later Gibbs was staring down at the small bundle in his arms; Emily Marie Gibbs.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm back. My muse took a vacation and didn't invite me. Damn, Muse. I hope she is back to stay. All mistakes are mine. Feedback is welcome.

_Six months ago, Lee called Tony to tell him about Emily's birth. Tony had never heard Lee so happy; it was infectious. Tony loved Lee, and he was excited to head home to see his husband and step-daughter. Tony only saw the pictures of her that Lee mailed to him every week. Aware that Emily was not a replacement for Kelly, and never could be; Emily did heal a small part of Lee that was nearly destroyed by Shannon talking Kelly from her father._

_After Tony's leg injury, he didn't have a reason to pretend he wasn't smart. Tony requested and was granted the right to challenge the remaining classes he needed for his B.A. He wanted to transfer to a university near Virginia, so he could be near his husband and new step-daughter. His plans only changed in that he would not get his masters at Ohio State. Tony planned to take Fornell's offer to help him join the FBI so he could be near Lee and Emily._

_Tony entered the house with his bag and was just going to head up the stairs when he heard a noise in the kitchen. Investigating, he found Lee slumped in a corner with a near empty bottle of bourbon in his hands._

_"Lee? What's wrong, babe?" he asked tentatively._

_"She's gone," Lee said, his words slurred._

_Tony grimaced, Lee hadn't had a drink since the incident with Diane. Tony sat next to his husband and carefully took the bottle from him._

_"I need that, Tone," Lee said._

_"No, babe, you don't. I think you had enough. Why don't we get you upstairs and showered? We'll get some sleep, and we can talk in the morning."_

_"Nothing to talk about. The bitch took Emily. She cleaned Fornell out and ran."_

_"Shit. Did you place an APB out for her?"_

_"Yeah, Fornell did. My lawyer went to court and got me custody of Emily, but it won't do any good if I don't have her. If I can’t find her. I can't do this Tony."_

_"I'll hire a private investigator to find her, babe. It might take time, but I will get your daughter back for you."_

_"I don't want it. I don't want kids again, Tony. I know we talked about you and stuff, but I just can’t do this. You should leave."_

_Tony sighed, he and Lee had been discussing Tony using a surrogate to have a child since adoption was fraught with problems for two men. Marriage might be legal, but not everyone was accepting of them. Tony didn't think now was the time to make such important decisions._

_"I'm not going anywhere, Lee. I'm taking, you to bed and we will discuss this in the morning."_

_Tony helped a reluctant Lee to his feet and steered him towards the stairs and their bedroom._

Tony was drawn from his thoughts by the sound of his cell phone ringing. He was still on leave pending his decision to either leave NCIS or find a nanny to help care for his son. He grabbed his phone and sighed, the director.

"Director Shepard, what can I do for you?" Tony asked.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you leave, Tony, but I have a situation."

"A situation, ma'am?"

"Gibbs called in sick, and we have a kidnapping of an Admiral's Grandson; I need my best. I promise, once the case is solved, I'll give you some extra time off, please, Tony."

"Gibbs called in sick? The man has never been sick a day in his life," Tony said with the appropriate shock in his voice. He knew that Gibbs wasn't sick, he was drunk.

"I know, but he did sound terrible when I spoke with him earlier. I think he has the flu. Please, Tony I really do need your help."

"Give me two hours, and I'll be there. Have McGee and Ziva start interviews and get Fornell in the loop, we might need him."

"Thank you, Tony. I'll make the calls."

Tony sighed, he would need to find a sitter for his son, someone who could stay long-term. After the case was solved he was going to Lee's house and scrapping his drunk ass off the basement floor and giving the man an ultimatum; get sober and decide what he wanted, or Tony was done. He loved him, always would but he had a son to think about.

 

Two hours later, Tony entered the bullpen to find the team plus Fornell waiting for him.

"DiNozzo," Fornell said, and Tony caught the double meaning in his tone.

"I'll send Ducky. What do we have?"

 

"DiNozzo!" Fornell shouted just before the doors to the elevator closed.

Tony sighed, he stopped the elevator doors from closing and let the other man in, allowing the doors shut behind him.

"Don't Toby."

"Dammit, Tony. What the hell happened? Jethro has never been sick."

"He's drunk, Toby. Once we solve this case, I'm done. I can't keep doing this."

"Tony?"

"I was taking time off because I found out I have a kid, Toby."

"What!?"

"Yeah, when I was in college, before my trust fund, I needed money. I sold some sperm to a bank and well, a couple bought it about a year ago. They paid a young woman to be a surrogate for them, but the contract fell through when the couple suddenly decided that being married wasn't for them anymore. She showed up on my doorstep with the kid in tow and begging me to take him. I took one look at him, and I knew I would do it. I told Lee and, well he has a fight. I knew he didn't want any more kids. I just had hope. It was stupid."

"Tony, he loves you."

"Love isn't enough, Toby. I think we have hurt the other too much to repair what we once had. Fuck!"

"Don't make any rash decisions, Tone."

"I'm not, Toby. I'm going to give him one last chance, but he must accept Chris as part of my life, and I don't want to be a secret anymore. We need a change."

"I'll talk to him if you want," Fornell offered.

"I'm going to send Ducky to scrap him off the floor, and maybe I'll take you up on your offer after we finish this case.

 

Ducky was perplexed by Tony's request for him to visit Jethro.   It wasn't an uncommon request for the M.E. to attend ill Agents, but Tony's behavior was perplexing. So was Fornell's if Ducky was honest with himself. He knew that Fornell and Tony did not like each other, but when they entered autopsy together, they seemed genuinely worried about Jethro.

Ducky opened the front door to Jethro's house and called out to his friend. When he didn't get a response, he fully entered the house and shut the door. He didn't see his friend on the couch or on the floor in his living room. He figured he would find the man in his basement suffering from fever and chills, but still trying to work on his damn boat.

Opening the door to the basement, he found it dark. He flipped the switch on and started to walk down the steps only to stop short when he saw his friend sitting on the floor of his basement with a bottle of bourbon half full and two empty bottles next to him. Jethro wasn't ill, he was drunk.

"Dear Lord, Jethro, what have you done to yourself?" Ducky asked.

"Fucked up," Jethro said. The viciousness of it sent chills down Ducky's spine.

"It can't be that bad, Jethro."

"It's worse, Duck. Who sent you? Jenny?" Jethro spits out.

"No, it was Anthony and Fornell. They were concerned, and it seems they have every right to be, Jethro. Please tell me what is wrong?"

"Tone. I don't know why he still cares for me, after all these years. He should have kicked me to the curb a decade ago. I've been trying to get him too, but he just won't leave me. He's just too damn loyal. Hell, he should have done it five years after we meet, but he stuck by me. I screwed up, Duck."

Ducky didn't fully understand want Jethro was talking about, but he and Tony knew each other longer than was known.

"Jethro, why don't you come upstairs with me and we will get some water in you. We need to sober you up, my friend."

"Why?" Jethro spat angrily. "My life will still be over. Every chance I have to have a happy life will go when I'm sober, so tell me why?"

"Jethro, your life is not over if you are sober. I think it might just begin if you sober up."

"You know nothing about me," Jethro shouted as the half-full bottle of bourbon flew and hit a wall of the basement. "You know nothing about what I have been through. Nothing. No one does; only Tony, and I fucked that up."

"What does Tony know, Jethro?"

"Everything."

"You and Anthony are close?"

"You could say that," Jethro said. He stood on surprisingly steady legs and walked over to his workbench. He unlocked a door and pulled out a wooden box. He walked over to Ducky and shoved the box into his chest; he stormed up the stairs slamming the basement door.

Ducky slowly went up the stairs and sat at Gibbs' small kitchen table. He opened the box to find pictures; pictures of a younger Gibbs and Tony. Gibbs holding a baby; he flipped the picture over reading the back, 'Emily Marie Gibbs; six months old.' There were other pictures of a redheaded woman and a young girl. The back shocked him, Shannon and Kelly Gibbs. Ducky knew about Gibbs' first family, but Emily Marie Gibbs was not a name he knew. Moving all the pictures he found a folded piece of paper, opening it and reading it stunned him. A certificate of marriage. Anthony DiNozzo and Leroy Jethro Gibbs were married, and it was not a new development.

"Now you know," he heard Jethro snark at him.

Ducky found himself in the rare position of being at a loss for words. What could he say; two people he thought he knew, he knew nothing about.

"Don't have anything to say, Duck?"

"What happened, Jethro? Please, tell me."

"I fucked up the best thing in my life, and I don't think I can make it right again. We have hurt each other too much; I'm not sure if we can fix us."

"That's what Tony said, but I don't believe it, Jethro," Fornell said from behind his oldest friend.

"I have hurt him too much. I don't know where to start to fix it."

"You can start by asking for help, Jethro," Fornell said.

"It's too late," Jethro whispered.

"Do you love him?" Toby asked.

"I," Jethro started.

"Do. You. Love. Him," Toby said again heatedly.

"Yes, but love isn't enough."

"No, it's not," Tony said as he walked into the house. "What do you want Jethro?"

"I..."

"What do you want, Jethro? You told Ducky about us. You showed him," Tony said nodding towards the opened box on the table.

"I..." Jethro started to say, right before he collapsed to the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the time jump in the story, but it was my plan. If it confuses anyone, I'm sorry, but I plan on writing smaller stories to fill in the blanks of Tony and Gibbs' life.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine. Feedback is welcome. Sorry for the delay in updating. I cannot promise when update will come again, but I will try not to make them as far apart as they have been.
> 
> This chapter is for ShadowWolfsDen who's comment gave me the idea for it. Thanks.

"Jethro!" Ducky shouted as he watched in horror as his friend collapsed to the floor. He rushed to his side and quickly found his pulse; it was steady, and he sighed in relief. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, so he could call for an ambulance but was stopped by Tony.

"Don't Ducky."

"Anthony, I must protest. Jethro needs to be seen in the hospital, he might have alcohol poisoning. He was drinking heavily when I arrived earlier."

"Did you see him take a drink, Duck?" Tony asked.

"Well, no, but I did see all the bottles in the basement. He even threw one against the wall," Ducky persisted, confident he was right about his friend’s condition.

Tony sighed, "Ducky, I know when Lee is drunk, and he was not drunk."

"Tony, he passed out. I think we should listen to Ducky," Fornell pipped up.

Frustrated Tony tried again, "I know Lee. Hell, I know the man longer than either of you have. I know when he is drunk. He. Was. Not. Drunk. What he was, was panicking. He was an idiot. I love the man, but right now I want to throttle him. Let me get him up to his room, and I'll come back and explain everything."

"Tony, I don't think..." Fornell tried again only to be cut off by Tony.

"Was he stumbling around?" Tony asked.

"No," Ducky said.

"If Lee is drunk he can't walk in a straight line to save his life. You might think he can hold his liquor, but he can't. He's a lightweight. Please trust me on this. If he doesn't wake up soon, I'll take him to the hospital myself."

"Put him on the couch so we can keep an eye on him and we can wait for now," Ducky acquiesced since Jethro’s pulse, and breathing were both steady Ducky felt it was safe to wait for now.

"Fair enough," Tony said as he maneuvered to pick up Lee and place him on the old beat up sofa that Tony hated. Once he was finished, he returned to the two men in the kitchen. He gave them a small smile and waited for them to start the interrogation.

Ducky looked at his friend who was passed out on the couch and then to his young colleague; he thought he knew both men, but apparently, he did not. "I have no idea where to begin this conversation, Anthony. Before today, I would have said I knew both you and Jethro like the back of my hand, but that is incorrect. I do not know either of you," he said sadly, shaking his head.

"Dammit, this is not how I wanted you to find out. I'm sorry you found out this way. Ask what you want to know, and I'll answer your questions."

"Very well. You and Jethro are married?"

"Yes."

"You knew Fornell?" it was a question directed at the FBI agent, but it was more of an accusation.

"No, I knew they were together. Well, I knew that they had something more than friendship, but I did not know they were married. Not until today."

"That's true Ducky," Tony said. "What else do you want to know?"

"Why keep it a secret?"

"Really it started out to protect Lee. He was a Marine when I meet him, well he was a Marine looking at leaving the Marines. Met in a bar, he saved my ass or, so he thought. I took him home to his hotel and asked him out. He told me he was too old for me. I told him he wasn't. I took him out on a date and well as they say the rest is history," Tony said shrugging.

Ducky blinked at him and replied, "I rather doubt it is that simple, Anthony."

"It isn't," a gruff voice said from across the room.

"Jethro you’re awake, thank goodness. I was worried. Now you will let me examine you," Ducky said.

"I'm fine, Duck."

"No arguments, Jethro."

Jethro took a deep breath to calm himself before he exploded and nodded his head. He knew Ducky was just concerned for him. He causally watched Tony as Ducky administer his exam and when the man was satisfied that Jethro was okay, he stepped back and said, "well now, you said it wasn't that simple. Why don't you explain."

"We will, but right now I think that Lee and I need to talk first, Ducky. Why don't you and Fornell take off and I promise once we talk we will call you and explain everything, okay," Tony said with steel behind his voice.

Ducky relented reluctantly and left with Fornell shortly after, leaving Tony alone with his husband.

"We going to talk, Lee?"

"You stayed," Lee said.

"Yes, I did. I think we need to talk, are we going to?" Tony asked again.

"Fuck!" Lee shouted.

"You know, if we can't have a conversation without shouting at each other than maybe we are over," Tony said, and he started towards the door.

"No, Tone please wait," Lee begged.

Tony stopped but didn't turn around as he asked again, "what do you want, Lee?"

Gibbs was quiet as he thought and looked at his hands in his lap. What did he want? What had he wanted when he was eighteen? Had he ever asked himself that question or had he just followed what other wanted for him? Or had he gone against what others wanted for him? Had he bucked against what others wanted for him and thought that was what he wanted? Did he even know what he wanted? He knew he didn't want to be alone, but he didn't know if that was enough to keep Tony and it wasn't fair to Tony.

"I don't know Tony," he said in a whisper, "anything I could say wouldn't be fair to you. You have put up with all my shit for so many years that I don't know why you are still here."

"Because I love you, Lee. I've loved you since I saw you in that bar. You are my one and only, my soulmate. I know that sounds stupid with all the shit we have put each other through, but it's true. I want this to work, Lee, but we both must put effort into this marriage. I have a son," Tony started but then shook his head and continued, "no we have a son now. I want you to be his father too, babe."

"I don't know if I can do that, Tone. What if you decide to take him away from me? I can't get attached and lose him; it would kill me. I think this time it really would kill me. I will never get over losing Kelly and Emily. Losing you will be hard as it is, but to lose another child is too much to ask Tone."

Tony facing away from Lee as the other man spoke. The man's words hit like a punch to the gut; he loved his husband and would never take a child away from him. He knew what Lee had been through with Kelly and Emily, "how could you even think that about me, Lee?" Tony asked.

Before Gibbs could respond Tony continued, "I could never do that to you. I have spent years looking for Kelly and Emily. I have hired private investigators; I even discreetly checked police records for anyone fitting either Shannon or Diana's description. I would do anything to bring back your girls to you, Lee. I would even divorce you if it gave you your girls back. Until Chris came into my life, Lee you were my everything. You still are. I need you like I need air to breath and water to drink. What have I ever done to make you think I would take another child away from you?"

"No one has ever loved me enough to stay. I'm always a convenience. Even to you, Tone."

In an instant, Tony knew that Lee believed that about him. He closed his eyes and allowed the pain to wash over him. He realized his marriage was in more danger then he thought. He needed to fix this but how?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized as I was writing this story that Gibbs was coming off as completely unsympathetic and he never was meant to be that way. This is my attempt to bring him back around as a sympathetic character that I had always intended. There is a lot of misunderstanding between the two men and while Tony does deserve better, so does Gibbs. I hope I conveyed that some in this chapter.
> 
> Sorry it's short, but I sort of just felt right to end it there and leave everyone hanging. Tony needs time to figure out how he is going to fix this.

**Author's Note:**

> I played with Gibbs and Tony's birthdays. I could not find an official date for Tony, but I did find that he part of the class of 1989 from Ohio state. Using that as a reference point I figured his birthdate would have been 1968 (which is MW actual birth year). I wanted Tony to be eighteen when he and Gibbs met, so, I had to move Tony's birthday up to 1973 and I decided to keep the official 9 years age difference between the two characters. My Gibbs was born in 1964. Sorry for rambling, I hope you enjoy the story.


End file.
